Árbol de Navidad
by Ale-chan
Summary: Un recuerdo lejano despierta en Camus el deseo de decorar un árbol de navidad. Ligero MiloxCamus.


**Nota:** Este fanfic es algo así como secuela de Burbujas, aunque no necesitan leerlo para entenderle.

**Árbol de Navidad**

Un sonido seco retumbó en mis oídos, y miré con tristeza los restos de la esfera azulada que ahora cubrían el suelo del saloncillo del Templo de Acuario. Estiré mi mano hacia el trozo de vidrio más grande y lo sujeté entre mis dedos, para luego contemplar el árbol de Navidad a medio decorar. Mi maestro sólo pudo conseguirme un par de cajas con decoraciones, por lo cual no podía darme el lujo de desaprovechar las esferas. Dejé el fragmento sobre la mesita de centro del recibidor, mientras planeaba cómo disimular la pequeña cantidad de adornos con los que contaba. Antes de que pudiera hallar una solución a mi problema, una muy conocida voz se alzó con más estruendo que el de la esfera al romperse.

—¡¿Camus?!

De no ser porque corría el riesgo de romper aún más esferas, me habría escondido entre las tupidas ramas de mi árbol.

—¡¿Qué haces, Camus?! ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar? ¡Había cordero! Te quería traer algo, pero todo se acabó.

Instintivamente, me interpuse entre el recién llegado y el árbol de Navidad.

—Estaba ocupado.

—Aldebarán se comió tu parte —dijo Milo. Tan parlanchín como siempre, no le prestó atención a mis palabras—. No me hizo caso cuando le dije que guardara algo para ti. Dijo que si hubieras querido cenar, hubieras bajado. ¿Por qué no bajaste?

—Ya te dije que estaba ocupado.

—¡Todos estamos ocupados! —refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos—. Aun así todos bajamos. Mañana es Navidad y, aunque Saga dice que no deberíamos celebrarla, nos dejaron comer rico hoy. Hay que aprovechar los descansos porque si no lo haces te enfermas y te mueres.

—Exagerado.

—¿Y qué haces? ¿Qué hace este árbol aquí?

Sabía que mi resistencia sería inútil, así que permití que diese un par de pasos hacia el árbol. Olfateó las finas agujas del pino y miró atentamente su reflejo en una de las esferas. Tras aquel detallado primer estudio, caminó a su alrededor moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—¿Por qué trajiste esto? Tu maestro se va a enojar.

—Él me dio permiso para ponerlo.

Como bien había mencionado Milo anteriormente, no estaba bien visto que los Santos celebraran la Navidad. No obstante, los adultos solían ser bastante complacientes con los más pequeños. Sabían que nuestras vidas habían cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo y suponían que un breve recuerdo de las festividades ayudaría a sosegarnos.

—¿Por qué querrías meter un árbol a tu casa? Es tonto.

—A mí me gustan.

—Entonces, hubieras traído uno en macetita. Éste se va a secar.

—¿Cuándo has visto un árbol de Navidad en maceta?

Milo rascó su cabeza, despeinando aún más sus cabellos y arqueó su ceja izquierda, mirándome como si fuese el hombre más extraño del mundo.

—¿Árbol de Navidad?

En ese momento, entendí que mi amigo realmente no sabía de lo que hablaba. Suspiré y tomé asiento en la mesita a mi costado. ¿Realmente era posible que alguien no conociera los árboles de Navidad? Pensé que Milo había sido un niño muy desafortunado, y que su humilde origen le había impedido conocer esa y quién sabe cuántas otras tradiciones.

—Cuando se acerca Nochebuena cortamos un pino, lo llevamos a casa y lo decoramos con esferas y luces.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que Papá Noel sepa dónde dejar los regalos.

Súbitamente, Milo meneó la cabeza y cubrió su boca con ambas manos para contener una carcajada.

—¿Papá Noel? ¿Ese quién es?

—El que deja regalos en Navidad —aseguré—. Aunque a mí nunca me ha dejado nada.

—¡Claro que no! El que deja regalos es San Basilio. ¡Y es hasta año nuevo! ¿Cómo te va a regalar algo si no sabes ni su nombre?

—¿San Basilio?

—Y no se decoran árboles —continuó—. ¿Qué tienen que ver los árboles con la Navidad? Lo que se decoran son barquitos.

Gruñí al comprender la situación. ¡No era que Milo no supiera de la Navidad! Simplemente se trataba de un choque cultural y de la necedad de mi amigo que pensaba que las cosas sólo se podían hacer a su modo. Indignado, balanceé mis pies en el aire y cerré los ojos.

—Los árboles son más navideños que los barcos.

Milo dio varias palmaditas sobre mi cabeza.

—Jesús era pescador y los pescadores usan barcos.

—Pues Jesús también era carpintero y se usan los árboles para sacar la madera.

Con aquella sabia declaración agité mi cabeza para quitármelo de encima. El brusco movimiento me hizo mover mi mano izquierda hacia atrás, topándome con la esfera rota y cortándome el dedo meñique. Si bien la aguda cortada no me provocó mucho dolor, el fino hilillo de sangre que brotó de la herida me molestó. Instintivamente, llevé el dedo a mi boca para parar la hemorragia.

—¿Estás bien?

—No es nada —balbuceé con mi dedo sobre la lengua.

—Te dije que eso del árbol de Navidad era tonto.

—Cállate.

Sonriente, Milo se declaró el triunfador en aquella discusión y me dio una última palmadita en la cabeza.

—Iré por venditas y alcohol.

—No es para tanto.

—Si no limpiamos la herida, te puedes infectar; si te infectas, te puedes morir. ¿Te quieres morir?

Ya que mi respuesta no alteraría el resultado final, callé y le permití ir en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al encontrarme solo examiné nuevamente mi dedo y confirmé que la sangre casi había dejado de brotar.

—Tan exagerado.

* * *

Muchos años después, una escena similar se desenvolvió en el que es ahora mi Templo. Era Nochebuena y la curiosidad, mezclada con nostalgia, me instó a conseguir un árbol de Navidad. Había terminado de cortar los cordeles que ataban el pino y con cuidado abrí sus ramas de modo que luciera lo más frondoso posible.

Milo me observaba silenciosamente desde el sillón de mi sala. Tenía una pierna descansando sobre su muslo opuesto y recargaba su mejilla sobre su puño cerrado.

—No creí que hablaras en serio cuando dijiste que pondrías árbol este año.

—A diferencia de otros, yo no hablo sólo por hablar.

Bufó mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante.

—Sigo creyendo que es mejor decorar un barco.

—Tú puedes creer lo que gustes.

Aún sin verlo, adiviné que los labios de Milo se contorsionaron en una arrogante sonrisa. Se había topado con un nuevo desafío y estaba totalmente dispuesto a afrontarlo. El crujir de la tela del sillón me hizo saber que se había levantado, y el sonido de sus botas me preparó para su encuentro.

—¿Sabes qué más creo? —sin darme tiempo para responder, sujetó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas—. Que estas delicadas manos no deberían jugar con esos cursis adornos de vidrio. Suficientes cortes reciben durante los entrenamientos.

Acercó mi mano hacia sus labios y le dio un ligero beso.

—Ese no será un problema —aseguré con voz firme.

Mi reacción lo confundió y aproveché su descuido para agacharme por una caja llena de burbujas congeladas.

—Calculo que estas durarán hasta año nuevo. Se verán bonitas e incluso si se rompen, no me cortarán. ¿No crees que fue una buena idea?

Él murmuró alguna maldición y tomó una de las esferas, para luego regresar a su sillón como si fuese un perrito regañado.

—¡Tú siempre con tus buenas ideas!

Si Milo se entretenía con la burbuja lo suficiente como para dejarme decorar el árbol sin complicaciones, me encargaría de que esa Navidad recibiera su regalo favorito.

**Comentario de la Autora: ***sigh* Es muy divertido imaginarse a Camuchis y a Miluchis chiquitos. Seguro que eran tremendos, sobre todo el segundo. Desde que escribí Burbujas y Blakesflakes me inspiró para hacer este fic lo he traído entre ceja y ceja. Desafortunadamente no lo pude traer muy a tiempo pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. También fue Talluchis quien me inspiró para poner a los chicos discutiendo sobre los barcos y los árboles. ._. Yo digo que lo mejor es decorar árboles, pero la tradición de los barcos tiene su encanto.

Un agradecimiento a ambas dos y, por supuesto, a mi betuchis Gochy. *0*

Espero que no lo hayan odiado. ¡Les deseo a todos ustedes un gran 2015 lleno de bishis y amor!


End file.
